1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition constituting the laminate for electric circuits boards and a laminate comprising such a resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a resin composition for reducing the dielectric constant and increasing the peeling strength of electric circuit boards and a laminate comprising such a resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Syndiotactic polystyrene (sPS) has the properties of high melting point, low dielectric constant, low specific gravity, and excellent chemical resistance, which make it very useful in many applications. However, it suffers a major deficiency, that is, poor adhesion to other materials. In particular, its poor adhesion to copper foils makes it unsatisfactory for making electric circuit substrates even though it has more ideal dielectric properties than the epoxy resins and the cyanate resins used nowadays. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, attempts have been made by incorporating an aminosilane coupling agent to improve the adhesive strength to copper foils. See for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9012746. The coupling agent, however, generally deteriorates the dielectric properties of the substrates.
Accordingly, the invention aims to improve the adhesive strength of the electric circuit substrates to copper foils without deteriorating the dielectric properties.